yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
True Draco and True King
"True Draco", known as "True Dragon" (真竜 Shinryū) in the OCG, is an archetype of Level 5, 6 and 9 Wyrm-Type monsters that premiered in The Dark Illusion. Design The Level 9 members of this archetype share some similarities with the "Dragon Rulers", such as the fact they are FIRE, WIND, WATER and EARTH-Attribute. Their ATK and DEF sum up to 4800. They also have two basic effects that are related to their Attributes: * If this card is in your hand: You can destroy 2 other monsters in your hand and/or face-up on your field, including a(n) own Attribute monster, and if you do, Special Summon this card, and if you do that, you can ... if both destroyed monsters were own Attribute. * If this card is destroyed by card effect: You can Summon 1 non-own Attribute Wyrm-Type monster from your Deck/Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "name" once per turn. Regarding their lore, each one is related to an Archetype released on the same set as themselves, as follows: Artwork-wise, the Level 5 and 6 members are related to "Majespecter", "Amorphage", "Igknight" and "Dinomist" and they are focused on Tribute Summons. Playing Style They are divided into 2 sub-archetypes, namely the Level 9 "True King" and the Level 5 and 6 "True Draco". True Kings Each one of the "True Kings" have a non-targeting banishing effect that can be activated if the Attributes of both monsters destroyed for its Special Summon match its own Attribute: Additionally, each one activate a different effect that triggers when they are destroyed by a card effect, involving a non-own Attribute Wyrm-Type monster: Their boss monster is "True King V.F.D., The Beast", whose effect allows its controller to destroy opponent monsters in the Summoning process of the Level 9 "True King" monsters, while suppressing monsters of a declared Attribute from activating their effects or attacking. True Dracos The "True Draco" revolve around Tribute Summons and can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Continuous Spell or Trap Card. Their effects provide further support to the "True Draco" and "True King" monsters, either by searching for resources or protecting other monsters. The aforementioned Spell Cards provide card advantage either by recycling "True King"/"Draco" monsters from the Graveyard or by providing draws according to the number of "True King"/"Draco" cards sent to the Graveyard that turn. The Trap Cards can either weaken opposing monsters or revive a "True King"/"Draco" as the last Special Summon of that turn. They also have in common an effect that allows its controller to Tribute Summon a "True King"/"Draco" monster during the opponent's Main Phase. Finally, if the Spell Cards are sent from the field to the Graveyard, they can destroy a Spell/Trap card, while the Trap Cards deal with monsters; this last effect can be triggered when they are Tributed for the Summon of a "True King"/"Draco", providing even more card advantage while controlling the opponent's actions. The ace monster of this sub-archetype are "Master Peace, the True Dracoslaying King" and "Da'at Metatron, the True Dracomechsoldier". Both of them can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing Continuous Spell/Trap Cards and are unaffected by cards with the same type of the cards Tributed (Spell, Trap or Monster). The former can destroy 1 card on the field at the cost of a Continuous Spell/Trap Card in the Graveyard while the latter, once destroyed, replaces itself with a Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monster of one of the four elemental Attributes. Yang Zing True Kings By combining the deck with "Yang Zing" monsters, it is possible to Summon powerful Synchro Monsters such as "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", "Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree", "Herald of the Arc Light", and if "Soul Charge" is used, even "Shooting Quasar Dragon" and "Cosmic Blazar Dragon" are possible, using "Formula Synchro" and two copies of "Denglong, First of the Yang Zing" ("Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon" is not recommended because "Yang Zing" and "True King" monsters want to be destroyed). Weaknesses Due to the consistency of a dedicated "True King"/"Draco" Deck, it is not easy to build a effective counter to them. However, since the Deck is focused on Special Summoning the Level 9 "True Kings", cards that prevent or negate Special Summons can be useful. "Mind Drain" can lock the "True Kings" from activating their effects in the hand and "Mask of Restrict" can prevent the "True Dracos" from being Tribute Summoned, which could disrupt its opponents field by Tributing the "True Draco" Spell/Trap Cards. Also, the veriety of Attributes can make them vulnerable to cards like "Gozen Match" and the reliance on the Graveyard effects of the "True Kings" and the Spell/Trap Cards can make them vulnerable against "Macro Cosmos" and "Masked HERO Dark Law".